


Shared Resources

by kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual James Olsen, Bisexual Male Character, Casual Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, On the rocks Lucy/James, Revenge Sex, Siobhan being terrible, Unrequited Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/pseuds/kara-lesbihonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy finds out James slept with Clark and decides that Kara's going to help her even the score. Kara hesitates because she's pining after Cat, but the whole Siobhan debacle leaves her more than tempted to have a little fun of her own with Lucy until Cat decides to stop being a child. #1 Supercat shipper Lucy helps Kara get some experience under her belt (so to speak) for when Cat finally comes to her senses.</p>
<p>Friends with benefits Lucy/Kara. On-the-rocks Lucy/James. Supercat end game. 100% crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Resources

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to bridgetteirish for this prompt.  
> Primary editors: lishesque & myownarchnemesis  
> Encouraging betas: #trashbin  
> Thank you / fuck you guys

“Are. you. fucking. kidding. me!” Lucy exclaimed.

“Lucy! Come on! We were barely dating then…” James slammed a sheaf of photos down on the desk in frustration and a few of them fluttered to the floor. Unfortunately, a print of Superman’s handsome face — the very reason for their fight — was now lying between them.

Between James’ words and his nervous glance down at the photograph, Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. She had been pacing the room like a caged animal until just that moment. James realised he was actually more comfortable with the riled stalking than with this new, deathly silence.

Lucy Lane was pissed, yes. She was a strong, fiery-tempered woman and he loved that about her. But he could tell from her narrowed eyes and her lethal stillness that she’d just tipped from angry into full-on rage.

“Did you just say ‘barely dating’? Did I hear you correctly?” she said quietly.

James straightened his posture and tried his best to hold his ground.

“Yes, you did. I’m sorry that it happened while you and I were involved, but my relationship with him was… it was complicated. Lucy, it was only the one time! I realized I wanted to be with you and then Clark and I went back to being just friends.”

“Barely dating,” Lucy muttered to herself, digging and twisting the heel of her ankle boot into the carpet as she stared down at the photo. She looked up at him again, resolution set into her features in a beautiful mask of determination. “Well guess what, James?” Her voice was low and dangerous. She took a single step closer to him and uncrossed her arms from her chest. “As of now, WE are _barely dating_. And you owe me a freebie.”

“...a freebie? Wait a minute, what—” James began.

“No. You shut your mouth,” Lucy cut him off. “You owe me a freebie. So don’t be surprised when I find a superhero of my very own to fuck. And on the off chance that she’s not a better lay than you — because I suspect she will be — we can talk about the future of our relationship and whether I’m still interested in what you have to offer.”

With that bombshell, Lucy was out the door, leaving a stunned and helpless James Olsen in her wake.

* * *

Kara Danvers was having a horrible, terrible, life-ruining day and it was barely lunch time. Everything went downhill after Cat rejected her usual latte this morning and Kara felt like she'd been nipping at Siobhan's heels ever since, desperately trying to keep up. It made her agitated and angry and confused. She didn’t want to be at anyone’s heels but Cat’s.

Forlorn and feeling a little nostalgic for the days before she realized she was suffering from a massive crush on her boss, she slumped into her chair to take another incoming call on her replacement desk phone. Duct tape hadn’t been enough to repair the consequences of her frustration.

She glanced up at Siobhan, perched on her ergonomically adjusted desk chair with perfect posture. Her makeup was flawless, and the annoyingly busy print of her dress somehow brought out her eyes AND accentuated her perfect body. Kara stared, her features scrunched into a little frown until she was distracted by another message popping up on her screen.

**_From Siobhan: Envy, or are you undressing me with your eyes? It’s always so hard to tell with other women._ **

Kara looked up sharply and opened her mouth to protest but suddenly Lucy Lane marched into her eye line, blocking her view of Siobhan. Kara snapped her mouth shut and looked up at Lucy, briefly distracted from the train wreck she was about to cause.

“Hi Lucy,” she sighed. “Cat’s otherwise disposed right now.” She glanced into the fishbowl to see her boss gesturing wildly during the monthly budget call, then turned back to the woman in front of her. “How can I help you this morning?”

Lucy put both palms on the surface of Kara’s desk and leaned over it, offering Kara a sinful view down her loose navy blouse from one side and giving Siobhan an eyeful of military-boot-camp glutes from the other. Kara could see Siobhan’s stupid face peeking curiously around Lucy’s ass to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Kara,” Lucy said, and Kara’s attention snapped from Siobhan’s desk back to her. “I need to speak to you in private. In the executive ladies’ room. Now.”

Without a second glance back, Lucy was striding off in a huff and Kara was glaring at Siobhan as she passed by her desk to follow Lucy to the other end of the floor.

The executive washroom, while not as well-appointed as the en-suite bathroom in Cat’s office, was a gorgeous testament to what Kara jokingly called “minimalist excess.” Everything was stark white and clean lines, but it had every amenity you could possibly imagine, including showers, lush towels and plush bath robes. At least Siobhan’s nosiness couldn’t follow them here — the room was only accessible via specially provisioned security badges provided to the higher-ups, and Lucy was one of the chosen few. Kara followed her in and leaned against one of the granite sinks while Lucy paced nervously.

Lucy’s agitation was beginning to make Kara nervous. She generally thought of the other woman as calm, collected, and unflappable. Right now, she seemed like she was going to crawl up the walls.

“Lucy, are you okay—”

“Did you know that James slept with Clark?!” Lucy blurted out. She stopped and turned to face Kara, who looked absolutely dumbstruck.

_So she didn’t know_ , Lucy thought. _Good._

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and stared sideways for a moment with her mouth hanging open, trying to come up with some sort of a response. Before she could gather herself, Lucy started up again.

“I certainly didn’t know. Not until about 10 minutes ago. He slept with him while we were dating, Kara.” Kara looked horrified. “I mean, we had only _just_ started dating, but still. I don’t think that excuses it. I don’t think that excuses him _never telling me_ , do you?”

Kara opened her mouth again, but Lucy didn’t seem to want an answer. Kara wrapped her arms around herself as Lucy continued her rant.

“I don’t think there’s ANY excuse. But I’ll tell you what I do think.” Lucy stopped pacing for a moment and walked over to the door of the room, clicking the lock in place and ensuring their privacy. When Lucy turned back around, she was met with wide eyes and a mildly terrified expression on Kara’s face. “Hear me out,” Lucy said.

Kara nodded, her unease growing.

“I think Cat Grant is fucking with you beyond belief. I think Siobhan is out there to make you jealous, make you squirm. I think you know Cat’s doing it on purpose and I think it isn’t fair,” she said.

“Wait, wait… what does that have to do with—” Kara started, but Lucy interrupted again.

“I said hear me out. I know you have a thing for her. It’s fine, I love it. And I’m sure James and I will work through this absolute bullshit. Or maybe we won’t. I don’t know. I don’t know much right now.” She paused and took a deep breath. “What I _do_ know is that I don’t want to be the only one in my relationship who hasn’t fucked a superhero, and I don’t want you to sit around watching while Cat Grant dangles Siobhan in front of you,” she said, and her voice was softer now, embodying a measure of care and concern that Kara hadn’t expected to be there.

Lucy approached her, and Kara clenched her hands around the edge of the sink. How did Lucy have the power to make her feel trapped when she could leave through an actual _wall_ if she wanted to?

“Lucy,” Kara laughed a little. “If you’re asking me to call my cousin, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. He’s complicated, and there’s Lois…”

“Kara,” Lucy said, and suddenly her name sounded like pure sex coming out of Lucy’s mouth. The smaller woman had flipped a switch somewhere. The tone of the room shifted and she stepped directly into Kara’s personal space, dangerously close to pinning her against the sink. She reached up and lightly drew her fingertips down Kara’s collar, down the buttons of her shirt, and finally let her fingertips rest against the thin belt at her waist. “I don’t want you to call your cousin,” she said.

Kara’s mouth dropped open, her fingers flexed, and with a little puff of dust _,_ a miniature rockslide of granite broke off the sink and crumbled to the floor around them. Lucy gave her belt a little tug and grinned.

“Oh. Crap,” Kara said as she glanced down at the mess, and she had no idea if she was talking about the broken sink or her current situation.

Lucy laughed, and Kara found that she liked the sound. It wasn’t mean like Cat’s could be, it wasn’t mocking or cruel. It was just Lucy expressing some relief that Kara hadn’t flown out the window, as was very much within the realm of possibility in this insane, unexplainable situation. “So at least that’s not a no, then?” Lucy asked, her eyes still alight with mirth.

“I… that’s…” Kara struggled to get ahold of herself. There was a war raging inside her. She wanted Cat, she truly did. But Cat wasn’t even close to giving her the time of day right now. She and Cat weren’t “barely dating.” Right now, sadly, they were nothing. And if she did ever have the chance, would she want to fumble through her first lesbian experience with a woman as poised and perfect as Cat Grant? Lucy was here and accepting and offering. She couldn’t deny the way her body was reacting to Lucy’s advances. Why shouldn’t she do this?

“It’s not a no,” Kara said. Lucy’s grin widened.

“Let’s move this to a more structurally sound spot, then, hmm?” she suggested, and she stepped away from Kara, navigating through the little pile of rubble in her wake. As she walked toward the other side of the room she began shedding clothes without fanfare, leaving another trail of destruction. She was down to her bra and underwear, kicking her pants to the side, before Kara could get a word in.

“N… now? Here?” Kara squeaked. She hated the way her voice sounded. This could not have been the demeanor Lucy hoped for when she imagined sleeping with a superpowered alien from another planet.

_Pull it together, Danvers._

“Right now. Right here,” Lucy said, and turned momentarily with her fingers hooked into the purple lace at her hips. “Should I go ahead? Or would it be fun for you to peel these off of me? I don’t know what you like,” she said.

It was so straightforward and honest and without pretense that despite the content of her words, Kara relaxed a little. She let her eyes wander down to Lucy’s breasts, covered in matching purple, and glanced at the tiny bit of lace left covering her below the waist. When she met Lucy’s eyes again, she was smiling kindly at her.

“I’d like to do that,” Kara said, and she was shocked that the confident words came from her own mouth. Lucy looked surprised and a little impressed.

“Well get over here then, Supergirl,” Lucy baited sweetly, and Kara pushed herself away from the broken sink and walked over as her friend hoisted herself up on the counter.

As Kara approached, Lucy stretched her arms out and drew her in, wrapping herself around Kara’s body with strong thighs. Lucy made a delicious “mmm” sound that defied description, and Kara felt very comfortable and very wanted in Lucy’s arms. Just as Kara was about to lean in for a kiss, Lucy stopped her by reaching up a hand, plucking her glasses off her face, and setting them carefully on the counter a short distance away.

“You’ll be needing those later,” she said. “Don’t want them to get broken in case you get overly enthusiastic,” she explained with a wink. She gripped Kara’s shoulders lightly and drew her in again, clearly communicating that she still wanted the kiss.

Their mouths met and it was soft at first, a generous push and pull that was unlike anything Kara had ever experienced with men. Lucy giggled a little into her mouth and went after a deeper kiss, licking softly against Kara’s tongue in a hot swirl of relaxed motion. It was clear she was in no hurry; though they were doing this for strange reasons, Lucy intended to enjoy the experience to its fullest.

Kara’s hands started to wander seemingly of their own volition. Lucy’s body was a new and exciting map to learn because she honestly had not spent much time imagining it. Kara often felt that if she ever got to make love to Cat, she would already know all the ins and outs of every ridge and valley because her heart ached for it so much. Every night her imagination demanded she review new possible places to kiss and touch and worship.

But Lucy… Lucy was a friend, a good friend, but not someone she’d ever imagined this with. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was unwrapping a surprise gift—not unwanted, but completely unexpected. She felt unprepared, but Lucy was kissing her neck and tugging at the buttons of her shirt and she let instinct take over where preparation would have led.

Lucy’s hands were inside her shirt now and rubbing her breasts through her suit, insistent and warm. Kara suddenly felt very driven to see all of Lucy’s body against the cool white granite. She reached behind her with one hand, and with a single twist of her fingers, she flicked open Lucy’s bra and moved back just slightly so that it fell between their bodies. Lucy broke their kiss, a little breathless and a lot impressed.

“Nice, Danvers,” she said with a smirk, and Kara felt like she was soaring. She tossed the bra to the side and turned her attention to the gorgeous pair of breasts now offered to her. Lucy arched her back and pulled Kara closer with her legs as she dragged her nipples across the rough fabric of the super suit. Her eyes fluttered for a moment at the sensation and she muttered a strangled, “christ” through a ragged breath.

Kara didn’t want her to have to work too hard for the friction she clearly needed. She wrapped an arm around Lucy’s back to support her and tilted her back just enough to get her at the perfect angle to seal her hot mouth around a nipple, and she sucked. Gently at first, then when Lucy’s fingers dug into her neck and her moan echoed around the room, she pressed a little harder, cupping her breast, stroking the underside as she worked the nipple with her tongue. Pleased with the sounds Lucy was making now, Kara moved the same attention to the other breast and focused on repeating her performance.

“Jesus, Kara. I need you inside me right now,” Lucy said. Kara wasn’t expecting that demand this quickly, and judging from the wanton expression on Lucy’s face, she wasn’t expecting to be begging yet, either. Kara still had her hand on Lucy’s breast and was gently rolling a nipple with her thumb as Lucy rocked her hips against the flat plane of Kara’s abs to drive home her point.

Kara pulled Lucy back into an upright position and lifted her just slightly with one arm so she could pull off her soaked panties with the other. Those went in Kara’s pocket.

Kara slid her palm down Lucy’s body, starting between her breasts and ending at the neat strip of dark curls between her legs. She let her fingers hover there, exploring lightly. She moved Lucy backward just a bit so she could see her fingers sliding through her wet folds.

Lucy was, to her credit, doing her very best to be patient through Kara’s curious exploration. She canted her hips and dropped her head back at the teasing touches, willing herself to relax and let the other woman play with her as she liked, though she was embarrassingly close to desperation.

Her patience had its limits, however.

“Kara, babe,” she said. Kara looked up, concerned. Lucy reached down between them, grasped Kara’s hand, and guided two slick fingers deep inside her. She cried out in relief as she pressure immediately began to build in her abdomen. She was worked up beyond belief and desperately needed Kara to finish her before she lost her mind. “Harder please,” she requested, still polite and sounding calmer than she felt.

Kara’s knees buckled but she obliged her, using her considerable strength to set up a relentless pace, fucking her with first two fingers and then three as Lucy reached down to help by rubbing her clit. Kara continued to push into her over and over again, as hard as she dared. Lucy’s moans were evolving into keening whimpers and Kara knew she was about to make Lucy come. Just the thought of it sent another wave of wetness between Kara’s legs as she watched in fascination while Lucy worked her clit.

Kara curled her fingers in a final few thrusts and Lucy fell over the edge of her orgasm, her thighs a pleasant, crushing vice around Kara’s hips as she cried out Supergirl’s name. Kara smiled as she continued sliding in and out, slowing only when Lucy’s breathing started to even out and she pulled her own hand away from her body. She took a huge, relieved breath and seemed more relaxed than Kara had ever seen her.

“God, Kara, that was…” she seemed at a loss for words.

“Acceptable, I hope,” Kara said sincerely, “for getting fucked by a superhero.” She smiled at Lucy and got a little chuckle of laughter in return.

For some reason Kara felt slightly embarrassed now that Lucy’s lust was dissipating into compliments. Kara backed up and started gathering her clothes for her, bringing the pieces back to her in a neat pile.

“You don’t want me to return the favor?” Lucy asked, genuinely surprised as she took the clothing from her.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to, I’m… a mess, honestly,” she admitted. “But not here. I tend to break things.” She glanced over at the destroyed countertop. “Well, break things worse than this.”

Lucy raised an interested eyebrow and slid off the counter. “Next time, then,” she said, and stood on unsteady legs as she started to shrug herself back into her clothing.

“And by the way, Kara... acceptable is not a strong enough word to describe that experience,” she said, and she laid a light kiss against the corner of Kara’s mouth while she re-buttoned her shirt.

* * *

 When Kara and Lucy walked out of the washroom, one just behind the other, they had spent at least 45 minutes missing from the CatCo floor. Cat was stalking around Siobhan’s desk, clearly agitated.

“Oh, Kiera! Lucy! If it isn’t the dynamic duo of the world’s worst assistant and the world’s most ineffective general counsel. God, you really should be in a buddy comedy together,” she said angrily. Siobhan smirked.

“Would you like to explain where you’ve been all this time? Or should I just dock your pay for the day and be done with it?”

Lucy glanced at Kara, who looked sadly resigned to this reaction. She felt a tug in her chest for the girl who clearly had it so bad for this woman.

“Miss Grant,” Lucy said, her tone firmer than she’d normally use. That got Cat’s attention. “Kara was helping me with a problem. I needed to complete some _deep_ research into some case law and it required her particular brand of... attention.”

Kara pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. She liked this side of Lucy.

Nothing Lucy said was directly inappropriate, but Cat Grant was not a stupid woman. Lucy’s tone combined with her vague explanation might as well have been a neon sign broadcasting her final words: “It looked like you weren’t using Kara, so I borrowed her.”

Cat pressed her lips together in a dangerous smile. Both Lucy and Kara knew she was furious. “Next time, you’ll ask me before borrowing my things.”

“Of course, Miss Grant,” Lucy said, and Kara looked on in amazement as Cat stalked back to her office. Siobhan, no longer sure of what was transpiring between them, jumped in the only way she knew how.

“Miss Lane, I’d be happy to help you with any of those needs in the future,” she said.

Lucy looked at Siobhan, then gave Kara a very pointed up and down. “No thanks, Siobhan. Kara performed perfectly.”


End file.
